Cinderella Boy
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sasuke memiliki 3 orang kakak perempuan yang cerewetnya bukan main. Sebagai anak bungsu Uchiha, ia selalu dijajah oleh ketiga iblis wanita itu, bahkan mereka pun akan ikut campur masalah hubungan percintaannya. Bagaimanakah kisah Sasuke sebagai Cinderella yang ditindas oleh kakak-kakaknya? Sampai kapankah ia bersabar? / Warning Inside / Enjoy reading / No flame n review plis? :)


_O-ha-yo-u...! \\(^o^)/_

_hy minna~ I miss you so much, kangen aku gak?  
Duh duh, bagi yang kelas 3 SMA (kayak aku) pasti dheg"an dong nunggu pengumuman UN?  
Sama nih, Shera juga. xO  
Semoga kita semua lulus dengan nilai yaaaaangg memuaskan~ (amin!)_

_Nah, sebagai penggisi waktu sebelum kalian melihat lembar kertas berisi hasil UN kalian, Shera kasih hiburan nih~  
Semoga bisa membantu mengurangi grogi kalian ya... :)_

_Enjoy it~  
_

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story made 'cause I miss u guys so much~!

.

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Cerita gaje, ngabur, Typo, OOC, humor garing, dan sekawanannya**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

A H-day UN story.

.

.

* * *

"**CINDERELLA BOY"**

* * *

.

.

20 Mei 2014

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Seorang pemuda nampak memasang wajah kesalnya. Matanya menyipit dan ia mencoba menyembunyikan perempatan urat di dahinya—meskipun jelas-jelas itu tak bisa disembunyikan. _Annoyed._ Sepertinya pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun itu sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Terlihat di belakang sana beberapa bayangan duduk dengan nyaman sambil bercanda gurau. Suara ocehan tiga orang gadis yang nampaknya tak memerdulikan kekesalan pemuda itu. Meskipun tak bereaksi atau protes, bukan berarti ia akan tinggal diam saja. Oh ayolah, 'diam' dan 'tak melakukan apapun' adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan dari belakang membuatnya terhenti. Ini dia, hal yang paling dibencinya seumur ia hidup. Pemuda dengan rambut raven yang mencuat itu membalik tubuhnya, mencoba menahan keinginannya untuk berlari dari tempat itu mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Aku lapar, belikan aku ramen!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda kebelakang.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Lagipula ada daging di meja makan."

"Aku bosan dengan daging! Hey~ apa barusan aku mendengar nada penolakan?" wanita pirang itu melirik ke arah dua wanita lain di sebelahnya.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan.

"Oh, dan bisakah kau membelikanku _ice cream_ juga?" kini seorang wanita berambut merah darah ikut menyahuti. "Rasa _Moccha_ dengan _topping caramel_, ok?"

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan 'ya, ya, ya.' sebelum ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungguh kenapa ia harus terlahir di keluarga yang seperti ini. Kalau saja ia bisa memilih, lebih baik ia terlahir di keluarga terpencil dan jauh dari kumunitas sosial. Sepertinya itu lebih cocok untuknya.

Belum selesai sampai di sana, karna tak mungkin bagi mereka bertiga membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan perintah yang aneh-aneh dan 'SANGAT INGIN' Sasuke tolak. Camkan itu. Sudah dua _request_ ia dapat, masih ada satu lagi.

Mengerti Sasuke terdiam, wanita itu tertawa sebelum berucap. "Bukankah itu terlalu kasar, Sasuke?" kedua wanita lainnya ikut tertawa mendengar itu. "Aku tak tahu tapi sepertinya kau tak popular dengan wanita heh?"

'Terserah.' ucapnya kesal—dalam hati.

"Hey, mana jawabanmu?" teriak wanita pirang itu—lagi.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "Baik, _Oneesan_!"

-ooOoo-

Tak terkenal?

Oh, sepertinya ketiga wanita yang dipanggilnya _'neesan'_ itu belum mengenal dunianya. Memang benar sampai umur 17 tahun ini Sasuke tak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis lain. Tapi salahkan mereka atas hal itu, setiap kali Sasuke berniat seirus, selalu saja bayangan mereka menghantuinya.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Kalau benar _Death Note _itu ada, mungkin nama mereka sudah terukir di sana sejak awal Sasuke menemukannya. Oh baiklah, itu beda cerita. Tapi memang benar, kalau Sasuke membencinya. Meskipun tak sampai ingin membunuh mereka, tapi kekesalannya sudah tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

Meskipun merutuki mereka karna telah memperbudaknya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah membantah hal itu. Maksudnya, tak pernah menolaknya. Sekesal apapun pemuda itu, pada akhirnya Sasuke selalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Seakan ketiganya telah memberikan mantra kepada tubuhnya.

"Mungkin benar, mereka memang penyihir." gerutunya.

"Siapa yang penyihir?"

_Dheg_

Sebuah suara membuatnya kaget. Dengan jurus yang ia namani '_stoic face_', ia bersikap seolah-olah ia sudah menyadari dari awal kehadirannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang bergelombang dan menggantung di belakang pungungnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum padanya.

Apa Sasuke mengenalinya? Tentu saja! Gadis itu sudah hampir 1 tahun sekelas dengannya, ia juga tinggal tak jauh dari tempat itu, dan yang terpenting… dia adalah gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya 3 bulan lalu.

Pertanyaannya adalah…apakah mereka pacaran, sekarang? Jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Bukan karna Sasuke membencinya atau apapun itu, bahkan ia juga sudah memperhatikan gadis musim semi itu sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi saat Sakura—itulah ia biasa dipanggil—menyatakan perasaan padanya, Sasuke belum terlalu mengenalnya. Ia tak bisa menerima seseorang menjadi pacarnya tanpa mengetahui apapun mengenai orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menoleh, "Hm? Aku?" ia tersenyum sebelum menunjuk sebuah papan bertuliskan _'Ramen Ichiraku_'. "Untuk membeli ramen tentu saja, lalu apakah kau sedang melakukan hal lain, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda itu ber'oh' ria sebelum menjawab hal yang sama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sakura merupakan gadis yang manis, ia selalu tersenyum saat berbicara. Hal itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Sasuke.

"Jadi… kau membeli ramen untuk siapa? Aku tak tahu kalau kau menyukai ramen."

"Ah, ini untuk _Aneeki-_ku." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura nampak membuka mata saat mendengarnya, "Oh benar, aku tak tahu kau memiliki seorang kakak." sahutnya—dengan senyum. "Kenapa tak kau ceritakan padaku seperti apa kakakmu itu? Itupun kalau kau tak keberatan."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, perjalanan mereka masih cukup panjang sebelum terpisah di persimpangan jalan nanti. Ia menarik nafas untuk memulai jawabannya. "Sebenarnya itu bukan 'seorang'."

"Eh?"

"Kakak pertamaku adalah lelaki, ia bernama Itachi. Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu ia menikah, dan secara otomatis istrinya akan menjadi kakakku juga."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Ino."

"Wah, nama yang indah. Kurasa ia pasti sangat cantik."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ditemui Itachi saat sedang belajar di London. Mereka menikah setelah Itachi mengambil alih perusahaan milik _Otousan_nya. Awalnya memang bisa dibilang Ino memperlakukannya sangat baik, tapi sepertinya karna pengaruh kedua kakaknya yang lain, kini wanita itu jadi semakin agresif padanya.

"Yeah." ada nada tak rela dari ucapannya.

"Lalu? Siapa lagi?" Sakura nampak antusias mendengarkannya.

"Karin."

"Karin? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…" Sakura terlihan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir.

Wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata tebalnya. Dia kakak perempuan pertama Sasuke. Kalau mengenai rambutnya yang tak mirip dengan silsilah keluarga mereka, itu terjadi sejak ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA dulu. Gadis itu terobsesi dengan sebuah band dan berniat membuatnya. Sejak saat itu ia merubah penampilannya, dan inilah dia. Si setan merah yang selalu membuat Sasuke mendengarkan lagu-lagu metal yang dibencinya.

"Ha ha." tawa garing Sasuke.

"Hm… mungkin apa kau masih memiliki kakak lagi?"

"Ada, ia Hinata."

Mungkin kalau dibandingkan, kakaknya yang satu ini terbilang yang paling memiliki wajah _'angelic'_. Dan rambutnya juga memiliki warna yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja Sasuke justru paling membenci kepribadiannya. Dibalik senyumannya itu, selalu saja ada aura yang menuntutnya untuk diam dan menurut.

"Ahhh~ menyenangkan sekali bisa memiliki anggota keluarga yang banyak." Sepertinya gadis ini tak tahu apa yang sedang bergumam dalam hati Sasuke. "Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa menjadi bagian di dalamnya juga."

"Hm?"

Sakura hanya memamerkan senyuman pada pemuda itu sebelum ia melambaikan tangan untuk mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan membalas lambaian itu—dengan cepat. Langit mulai menguning, sepertinya ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

-ooOoo-

"Haaaahh~"

Rasa lelah menghampirinya sesaat setelah ia memasuki kamar. Hanya di sini satu-satunya tempat aman untuknya menghindari ocehan para penyihir-penyihir di luar sana—yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka.

Dalam diam, Sasuke masih memikirkan mengenai pembicaraannya dengan gadis yang ditemuinya sore ini. Gadis itu tak bisa dibilang jelek, dia cukup menarik dengan senyuman yang selalu ada di wajahnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat semua orang mencari sosoknya.

"_Sasuke-kun… aku… aku menyukaimu."_

Teringat kembali bagaimana suaranya yang bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu di depannya. Bagaimana pipinya memerah dan tangannya memainkan ujung rok seragam sekolahnya. Angin yang yang berhembus memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai, bahkan terkadang menghalangi wajahnya yang menunduk.

"_Maaf." Sasuke berucap, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. "Selama ini aku tahu kau mendekatiku, tapi kupikir itu hanya sikapmu untuk berteman baik denganku, jadi aku tak terlalu memperhatikan. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku tetap berpikir bahwa kau hanya ingin berteman denganku."_

Itu bukan kalimat penolakan—setidaknya bagi Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui kalau ada raut kekecewaan dalam wajah tersenyum Sakura. Meskipun gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya, namun sekilas Sasuke bisa menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di pipinya.

Selama 3 bulan ini, sejak ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura, gadis itu tak menjauhinya. Seakan semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Sakura tetap tersenyum padanya, menyapanya, berbicara padanya. Semua itu terjadi begitu natural, bahkan membuat Sasuke merasa tak enak.

"Sasuke!"

Ya Tuhan, apakah tak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu sejenak memikirkan wanita lain selain tiga orang yang kau ciptakan itu? Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga kakaknya? Ia sangat ingin Itachi berada di rumah pada saat seperti ini. Hanya saat Itachi di rumah mereka tak akan mem-_bully_-nya.

Lagipula… dia bukan _Cinderella Boy_! Bukan! Dan tak akan pernah!

Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal, berharap ia akan meredam teriakan itu dan membuatnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil, berhubung yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang adalah tiga orang makhluk dunia lain. Oh baiklah, itu mungkin terlalu kasar. Tapi biar saja untuk kali ini.

_Brak!_

"SASUKE! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU MEMANGGILMU, HEH!"

Percuma. _See_? Lihatlah pintu kamarnya yang tak berdosa itu. Dibanting dengan keras oleh si setan merah yang kini berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatapnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Setahuku, kita sudah membuat perjanjian mengenai hal ini?"

Salah satu alasan penting mengapa Sasuke selalu menuruti ucapan ketiga kakaknya adalah karna mereka berjanji tak akan mengganggu Sasuke ketika ia sudah memasuki kamar. Dan itu membuat Sasuke selalu menikmati kamarnya tanpa ingin keluar dari sana. Baginya ruangan kecil inilah yang orang-orang sebut dengan '_surga dunia_'.

"PERSETAN DENGAN PERJANJIAN!" ketus kesal Karin. "KAU HARUS SEGERA DATANG SAAT AKU MEMANGGILMU, KAU MENGERTI?!"

'Persetan dengan hal itu.' batin Sasuke membantahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Sasuke mendesah panjang.

Karin terlihat menarik nafas dan mencoba setenang mungkin. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai. "Ada tamu manis untukmu."

"Tamu?"

-ooOoo-

Di saat ia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata nanti, ia hanya berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan membangunkannya esok pagi dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sayangnya itu tak mungkin, rasa sakit di kepalanya membuat ini menjadi sesuatu yang _real_.

Pemandangan dimana ketiga kakak perempuannya sedang mengerubuti sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'manis' berulang kali. Seorang gadis merah muda yang terlihat tersenyum malu-malu sambil mendengarkan cerita mereka. Di hadapannya, Sasuke terlihat memasang tampang tak suka.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, kalau ini terus terjadi, bisa-bisa Sakura menjadi bagian dari komunitas mereka. Setidaknya ia tak ingin menambah bebannya, sudah cukup dengan tiga orang yang menjadikannya budak, tidak lagi. Dan tidak oleh Sakura, karna akan lebih sulit baginya menolak ucapan gadis itu bahkan sebelum ia terpengaruh oleh ketiga kakaknya.

"Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Ah, kenapa tak menginap saja, Sakura-_chan_? kami akan senang sekali bercerita banyak hal padamu sampai pagi." ucap Hinata tanpa dosa.

"A ha ha, sampai pagi itu agak…" Sakura tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Kurasa Sasuke-_kun_ benar, aku harus segera pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meskipun saat Sakura berbalik ia tak bisa melihat ketiga _medusa _yang menggeram dibelakangnya. Perlahan gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan penghormatan sebelum ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

Saat mereka melangkahkan kaki membuka pintu…

_Zraaaaasssshhh_

'_Nice!' _Sasuke merutuk.

Hujan lebat menghentikan langkah mereka. Tak mungkin dengan hujan sederas ini. Ya, tak mungkin hanya saja kalau Sasuke bisa menggunakan mobil… Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat ketiga kakaknya di belakang sana memegang sebuah gangtungan dengan senyuman penuh arti. Pantas saja ia tak mendapati kunci mobilnya dimanapun.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Aku tak membawa payung, akan sangat sulit untukku menjangkau rumah dengan hujan dan petir seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menginap saja~?"

Sasuke men-_deathglare _Ino. Namun sepertinya ia akan tahu kalau pada akhirnya mereka tetap memegang kekuasaan.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, ia bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Sakura. Kenapa? Karna kini gadis itu berada di ruangannya. Ya, RUANGANNYA. Berkat ucapan Ino yang memaksa Sakura menginap di sini, akhirnya gadis itu menurutinya. Tubuh basahnya sudah mengering, bahkan ia sudah berganti pakaiaan.

Pakaian Sasuke tentunya. Kaos putih yang kebesaran itu bahkan hampir membuat tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas. Gadis itu duduk dengan formal di pinggir ranjang Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini sedang berdiri di dekat rak bukunya, meletakkan beberapa buku yang telah selesai dibacanya.

"_G—gomenasai_."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat gadis itu yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung roknya. Kejadian ini seperti _de javu_. Sama seperti saat Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya, saat ia mengatakan untuk tetap menyimpan perasaannya sebagai teman.

Perlahan pemuda itu mendekat, ia duduk di samping Sakura. Suara debaran jantung itu terdengar semakin kencang.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu, kau terlihat tak suka saat aku bersama dengan kakak-kakakmu. Mungkinkah kedatanganku hanya memberikanmu beban?"

Ini bukan masalah kehadirannya, bahkan tanpa ia hadir pun mereka sudah menjadi beban hidup Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan berusaha memubuat suasana senyaman mungkin. Namun sepertinya itu tak mempan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Aku… ingin minta maaf soal perkataanku hari itu." Sakura terdiam, sepertinya gadis itu mengetahui maksud ucapan Sasuke. "Jujur saja, selama 3 bulan ini, hal itu menggangguku. Dan itu membuatku berpikir…"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir, ia melirik ke samping. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ah, ini lebih mem-_frustasi-_kan daripada harus mendengar ocehan kakak-kakaknya. Rasanya ia bisa mengatakan kalau wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Untung saja lampu dan hujan di luar sana membuatnya sedikit tersamar.

"Mungkin aku—"

"SASUKE!"

_Shit_. Sasuke merutuk—lagi. Ia hanya bisa mendesah panjang sebelum keluar dari kamar. Ia mengatakan pada Sakura untuk menunggunya, meskipun ia tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali lagi. Sakura mengantarnya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu juga nampaknya cukup tegang barusan, itu terbukti saat Sasuke menutup pintunya, Sakura langsung menghela nafas lega.

Pemuda itu menuruni tangga mengikuti suara yang memanggilnya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, tiga wanita iblis itu tengah menunggunya. Ino nampak duduk dengan manis di sofa, Karin menyeringai dengan sebuah tas pinggang menggantung di bahunya, dan Hinata memamerkan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Ooops~ Apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, Ino-_nee_. Tentu saja kau mengganggu, sepertinya ia sedang menghangatkan gadis yang menggigil itu di kamarnya." sindir Karin menyeringai.

"Ah, tapi lihatlah penampilan Sasuke, _neechan_." Hinata terlihat bangkit dan berdiri menatap Sasuke secara keseluruhan. "Kurasa kita harus memberikan sedikit bantuan kepada mereka."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak apa kalau mereka mengganggunya, tapi ia tak akan tinggal diam kalau Sakura sudah menjadi dorotan utama. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu begitu sensistif kalau sudah menyangkut gadis yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di kamar itu.

Wow, itu terdengar sedikit… erotis.

"Baiklah ayo!" Ino menyeru dan mereka pun berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Sakura?!" Sasuke yang menyadarinya berusaha untuk mencegah, namun nampaknya ia kalah cepat.

_Blam!_

Pintupun tertutup dengan keras, ini jadi kedua kalinya mereka melanggar perjanjian. Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan kasar, ia mencoba berteriak untuk meminta ketiga kakaknya itu keluar dari sana.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura! _Neesan_!"

"Kyyaaa~"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura dari dalam, membuat Sasuke semakin kalut. Ia benar-benar tak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah di kamarnya. Ayolah, setidaknya jangan di sana. Biarkan kamar itu menjadi surganya.

"_Neesan_!"

Setelah 15 menit mencoba menggedor pintu dan mendobraknya, Sasuke kehabisan akal. Ia hanya bisa menahan diri saat mendengar teriakan Sakura mulai didominasi dengan percakapan tak jelas dari ketiga kakaknya di dalam sana. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan terdengar menyakitkan.

_Cklek._

Tepat saat Sasuke menyadari pintu itu dibuka, ia menerobos masuk. Ino hampir saja terjungkal jatuh kalau ia tak berpegangan pada gagang pintu. Pemuda itu terlihat membulatkan mata melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok Sakura dengan gaun malamnya yang tipis dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam hitamnya. Ia terlihat duduk dengan malu-malu dan Karin nampak memegangi dagunya. Hinata terlihat membenarkan rambut panjang Sakura.

"Apa ini?!"

Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, Karin-_nee_. Lihat saja wajah keterkejutan itu." Hinata bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua untu bersenang-senang."

"Jangan kasar padanya ok, Sasuke~" goda Ino sambil menepuk pundak adik kecilnya.

_Blam_.

-ooOoo-

Apa ini? Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mereka pergi? Sasuke sudah mengamati Sakura sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia hanya terdiam, tanpa ada salah seorang diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura masih terdiam, ia meremas ujung gaun tidurnya.

Penampilan Sakura sekarang…hm, apa yang bisa dikatakan? Sexy. Tentu saja, dengan gaun malam yang tipis dan menerawang, pakaian dalamnya yang hitam dan terlihat ketat, lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas meskipun Sakura mencoba menutupinya.

Sasuke mendapati tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran. Ah, kenapa ia tak peka. Tentu saja, cuaca sedingin ini dan pekaian setipis itu akan membuat Sakura menggigil. Dan dengan ia—yang mengaku mendapatkan peringkat 1 setiap semester di sekolahnya—dapat mengerti hal itu setelah berlalu 30 menit.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menuju lemarinya, ia memilih beberapa kaos dan celana _training_. Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke menyodorkan kaos itu kepadanya. Untuk sesaat, gadis itu terdiam. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, namun kemudian ia menerima kaos itu dengan senyuman. Sasuke hendak keluar dan membiarkan Sakura mengganti pakaiannya, namun sesuatu menahannya.

"Tadi… apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Gantilah pakaianmu, kau akan sakit kalau memakai pakaian itu di cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Sakura, kau benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya ternyata. Meskipun pemuda itu kini menunjukkan tampang temboknya, bukan berarti ia tak memiliki _desire_. Lihat saja bahkan ia mencoba memalingkan wajah dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sakura.

Saat Sasuke hendak berbalik, lagi-lagi gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bukannya Sakura serendah itu untuk bisa memeluk seorang pria dengan pakaian yang seminim itu dan ruangan yang tertutup. Gadis itu juga berat untuk melakukannya, bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sakura di punggungnya.

"Sakura… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku… tak bisa." Ucapnya lirih. "Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, biarkan aku seperti ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini, aku janji."

Selain debaran jantung Sakura, dan suaranya yang bergetar. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi kaosnya. Oh, inilah kelemahan Uchiha. Tangisan Sakura, ia bahkan sudah membuat gadis itu menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu, awalnya Sakura menolak, namun akhirnya ia menurut. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura. Ia menurut saat Sasuke membawanya menghadap pemuda itu. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, sebelah tangannya menghapus jejak air matanya sendiri.

_Greb_

Pelukan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia membulatkan mata dan seketika tangisannya terhenti.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Diamlah, Sakura." pelukan itu dipereratnya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Hanya sebuah anggukan ringan yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke. Setidaknya cukup untuk memberikannya jawaban.

"Lalu apa kau akan tanggung jawab?"

"Eh?"

_Syut_

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menggendongnya '_princess-like'_ membuatnya menahan malu. Tangan Sakura secara otomatis memeluk leher Sasuke, mencegah dirinya agar tak terjatuh. Sasuke menatapnya, memfoskuskan onyxnya menembus pertahanan emerald yang dilihatnya.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Emerald itu tertutup, menandakan ia sudah siap akan perbuatan Sasuke selanjutnya. Meraskan sesuatu yang basah mengeksploitasi bibirnya, menempel perlahan mencoba merangsang nafsunya. Sakura menahan nafas. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Emmm…"

Sakura sempat merasa malu sendiri mendapati dirinya mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, ia tak ingin Sasuke berpikir kalau dia adalah gadis yang bernafsu tinggi. Bahkan ia tak sadar sudah meningkatkan nafsu seseorang yang memiliki 'nafsu lebih tinggi'.

"Sass…eng."

Sasuke tak melepaskan ciuman itu, sepertinya ia sudah _expert_. Berhubung sekarang ia membawa Sakura menuju ranjangnya, sementara bibirnya masih memanjakan Sakura. Pemuda itu dengan terampil membaringkan Sakura di ranjang, saat itulah ciumannya terlepas.

"Engh~ ja…jangan lihat aku."

Pemuda itu bisa melihat Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya yang memerah pun terpaling dan melirik malu-malu. Untuk seorang Sasuke—yang sampai saat ini masih menjaga wajah temboknya—mengakui seorang gadis terlihat manis, baru kali ini.

"Sakura, singkirkan tanganmu."

"Ta—tapi…"

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Eng…"

Dengan perlahan pun Sakura menurutinya. _You know_, mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke menaruh hati dan tertarik pada Sakura adalah karna gadis itu selalu mudah dikendalikannya. Sakura selalu menuruti apapun perkataan Sasuke meskipun awalnya gadis itu menolak.

Bagi Sasuke, di-_bully_ oleh ketiga kakaknya bukanlah masalah, tapi ketika mem-_bully_ Sakura, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mungkin ia baru saja menyadari wajah lain dari dirinya sendiri. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu seorang _Sadomasochism_.

Ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sasuke melihat tubuh seorang gadis, tentu saja, ketiga kakaknya itu terkadang 'terlalu gila' hingga berkeliaran di rumah menggunakan pakaian dalam. Meski begitu, Sasuke SAMA SEKALI tak menyukainya, bahkan ia MEMBENCINYA. Melihat tubuh gendut seperti itu telanjang sekalipun tak akan membuat Sasuke nafsu.

"Emm~"

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura, mengarahkannya untuk kembali terperangkap dalam onyxnya. Wajah malu-malu dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tak memerdulikan hal lain selain yang disebut dengan '_sex_'.

Kembali mata Sakura terpejam saat melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas pemuda itu menerpa kulitnya, membuat Sakura semakin berdebar-debar. Sasuke menjilatnya, membuat Sakura mengerjang. Jilatan ringan dan singkat, namun berkali-kali secara konstan. Membasahi bibir bawahnya, lalu ke bibir atas, dan kembali ke bibir bawah.

"Angh~"

Sakura kewalahan, saat mengikuti lidah Sasuke naik, ternyata Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Memang itulah yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, mem-_bully_-nya.

Sambil menggoda Sakura di atas sana, tangannya yang menganggur meraba leher Sakura, mengusap tengkuknya dan membiarkan Sakura menaikkan bahu kegelian. Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyelundupkan lidahnya.

"Emm… ang.."

"Mmm…"

Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati perlawanan Sakura dengan lidahnya—meski Sasuke tahu kalau ia yang akan memenankannya. Tanpa Sasuke mengunci tangan Sakura, gadis itu dengan sendirinya merendangkan tangan di samping kepalanya, seolah benar-benar menyerahkan diri.

Dalam ciuman itu Sasuke tersenyum, ia mulai dengan jahil menyibak gaun malamnya dan meraba dada Sakura.

"Engh!"

Reaksi itu menandakan Sakura merasakannya. Sasuke sangat menyukai saat Sakura bereaksi seperti itu, ia sangat tahu kalau gadis itu sensitive—terlebih akan sentuhannya. Ciumannya terlepas, ia menjamahi leher jenjang Sakura dan gadis itu mendongakkan kepala memberikan akses lebih padanya.

Bercak kemerahan dibiarkannya di tempat dimana Sakura akan cukup kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya. Itu akan jadi tanda kepemilikan Uchiha.

"Sas…su…ke~ engh~"

"Hm?"

Sakura melirik saat merasa sentuhan Sasuke terhenti. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum memamerkan seringainya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau semesum ini."

"Eh?"

Mengerti kalau Sakura tak paham maksudnya, pemuda itu menarik kedua kaki Sakura. Gadis itu kaget, dengan refleks ia menutup kakinya, namun Sasuke lebih cepat dari itu. Kaki Sakura sudah lebih dulu dilebarkannya.

"Hyaaa~"

"Apa ini, Sakura?"

Sasuke memperhatikan celana dalam hitam dengan renda-renda di pinggiran sebagai penghias. Namun bukan masalah celana dalam itu—meskipun Sasuke mengakui kalau itu sangat sexy—melainkan noda yang terlihat di tengah-tengahnya. Jari Sasuke meraba bagian itu, membuat Sakura kembali mengerjang dan mengangkat separuh tubuhnya melengkung.

Pemuda itu menemukan sebuah titik menonjol di sana, ia mengusapnya dengan lembut, memberikan ransangan pada titik paling sensitive milik wanita. Menekannya dan mencubitnya beberapa kali untuk melihat reaksi keterkejutan Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk tetap membuat kedua kaki Sakura terbuka.

"Uuuh~"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan diri. Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dan melirik pemuda yang nampak asyik bermain-main dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Aaah~ Kau… tak perlu memasang wajah seserius itu kan? Uuuhh~"

"Hm?" Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura, yang nampaknya mencoba menunjukkan sikap kesal. Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku selalu serius pada apapun yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan apa maksud ucapan Sasuke, pemuda itu kembali menggeluti bagian kesukaannya itu. Kini celana dalam Sakura disibakkannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas 'mainannya' yang masih tertutup rapat. Sasuke yakin benar, dialah orang pertama yang melihatnya (kalau kedua orang tua dan _family_ Sakura tak dihitung).

Sasuke melebarkan kedua dinding kewanitaan Sakura, melihat hasil perlakuannya yang membuat daerah itu begitu basah. Cairan bening nampak mengalir keluar dan membasahi ranjangnya.

"Sa—sasuke-_kun_~ hentikan~ aku…eng…"

"Apa aku sehebat itu, Sakura?" kembali pertanyaan Sasuke terlalu membingungkan untuk dijawab oleh Sakura. "Lihatlah betapa basahnya dirimu."

"Sa—Sasuke! Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal sefulgar itu."

"Oh? Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dalamnya." Tanpa memerdulikan ucapan Sakura, pemuda itu kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka bagian dalam kewaniataan gadis itu.

"Eenggh~!"

Kasihan sekali gadis itu, kini ia harus melawan Sasuke untuk tak mengeluarkan suara desahannya. Semakin ia mendesah, semakin Sasuke merasa menang. Semakin Sasuke merasa menang, semakin ia tak ingin berhenti untuk mem-_bully _Sakura. Tapi gadis itu juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa setiap sentuhan Sasuke selalu membuatnya melayang.

Seakan pemuda itu mengetahui dimana saja kelemahan Sakura. Sebuah jari dimasukkannya, mencoba merasakan bagian-bagian di dalam sana.

"Aaakh~ Sasuke… apa yang kau… engh!"

"Apa?"

"Aaahh~ Sasu~ engh~!"

Pemuda itu menambah jarinya, membiarkan jarinya yang memanjakan gadis itu. Pinggang Sakura naik-turun, Sasuke harus menahannya kembali menggunakan tangannya. Gadis itu meremas ranjang dengan kuat sebelum sesuatu yang kental nampak membasahi tangan Sasuke.

Kedua jari Sasuke dikeluarkannya, ia memperlihatkan sosoknya menjilati cairan itu di depan Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, ia mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. Kini ia melepaskan celana dalam Sakura yang dirasa mengganggu.

"Hm?" Sakura pikir Sasuke akan segera memasuki tahap utama, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu malah menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian bawah sana. "Eh?! Tu—tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tak akan melakukannya, kan?! Tidak… Sasu… Aaaahh~"

_Slurp_

Lidahnya mengantikan bagian yang sebelumnya dijamah oleh jarinya. Sakura semakin mengerjang, pemuda itu telah menyerang bagiannya 3x. Dan akan sulit baginya menahan diri kali ini, berhubung lidah Sasuke entah kenapa terasa lebih nikmat. Lentur dan elastis, membuatnya lebih mudah menyelundup masuk.

"Uhh~ Sasuke, kumohon~ hentikan." raut wajah Sakura telah dipenuhi oleh air mata dan keringat yang bercampur. "Kumohon~"

Sepertinya wajah itu mampu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu bungkam. Ia melepaskan lidahnya, membiarkan salivanya membentuk jaring yang terputus di tengah. Sasuke membersihkan mulutnya.

Sakura terpesona saat melihat Sasuke melepaskan kaosnya, tubuh atletis itu tercetak sempurna. Meski Sakura pernah melihatnya—saat mereka mengadakan kelas berenang di sekolah—tapi tetap saja situasinya berbeda. Sasuke menurunkan celananya, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa? Kau takun mendapati benda ini begitu besar?"

"Ehh? Sasuke-_kun_, hentikan bicara seperti itu~"

Tapi itu memang besar. Mungkin Sakura juga berpikir begitu, benda kebanggaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali memposisikan dirinya, ia menindihi Sakura sebelum menggosokkan ujung kejantanannya di lorong gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau bisa menggigitku kalau itu terlalu sakit." dengan lembut diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengalungkan tangan Sakura ke pundaknya, Sakura menurutinya, ia memeluk leher Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan dada _D-cup _Sakura yang menghimpitnya, namun di sela-sela itu, debaran jantung mereka seakan menyatu. Sasuke pun gugup, bagaimanapun ini pertama kali untuknya.

Ia tak pernah melewati batas sampai depan pintu rumahnya. Tapi Sakura bahkan sudah bisa memasuki dunianya. Ia menjadi bagian dari 'surga dunia'nya.

"Uhhh~!"

Pelukan Sakura mengerat, sesuatu mencoba menerjang masuk daerah pertahanannya. Air mata tak bisa lagi ditahan saat sepenuhnya dari Sasuke memasukinya. Sasuke menciumi pundak Sakura, memberikan tanda bahwa semua akan abik-baik saja. Ia memberikan waktu untuk Sakura menyesuaikan diri.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, Sasuke sampai tak tega. Meski dikelilingi wanita, tapi ia tak bisa mengira-ngira sesakit apa rasanya '_first blood_' itu. Tak ada pria yang bisa mengiranya.

"Sakura?"

"Uuuhh~ enghh…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya masih gemetar meski tak seperti sebelumnya. "Aku… baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa menunggu."

"Tidak, Sasuke." gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa menunggu."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, sesuatu menjepitnya di bawah sana. Hingga tanpa ia sadari kaki Sakura telah melingkar di pinggangnya dan emnekan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menggerakan pinggangnya. Desahan Sakura mengikuti gerakan itu. Pinggangnya bergeliyat sesuai dengan tembakan Sasuke yang mengenai titik sensitivenya di dalam sana. Sasuke memejamkan mata, kecepatannya bertambah.

"Aaaahh~ Sasu~"

Diciumnya gadis itu, ia membelainya dengan penuh kasih. Tak ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir bagi mereka. Sasuke ingin perasaannya tersampaikan, meskipun akan sulit baginya menyampaikan hal itu melalui kata-kata.

Sakura membalas ciuman itu, memberikan nafsu lebih bagi pasangannya. Gadis itu mencoba memberikan Sasuke kepuasan dengan sikapnya. Sasuke selalu mendominasi, sebenarnya ia adalah tipe yang lebih suka _'Doing_' daripada '_To Be Done_'.

"Ahhh… Sasuke… uhhh~ hah… aku…menyukaimu. Engh~"

_Dheg_

Ah, Sasuke tahu. Dia tahu itu. Tapi ucapan Sakura bisa membuatnya semakin mengeras dan mempercepat genjotannya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura, mengunci kedua tangannya hingga tak ada yang akan menghalangi pandangannya. Sakura mengeliyat, ia memejamkan mata dan mulutnya terbuka mendesah.

Peluh yang membanjiri wajah eloknya. Sasuke kembali menunjukkan wajah serius, Sakura menatap pemuda itu.

"Sasuke…engh… apakah, ini… _'one-night-love_'?"

"Hm?" Sasuke masih berusaha focus pada gerakannya. Ia juga masih cukup tenaga untuk mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya, ia semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukannya. Sakura mengerjang, ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasakan darah mereka mengalir dengan cepat dan mendorong sesuatu keluar dari bawah sana.

"Aaaaahhh~!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat tubuh Sakura dibasahi oleh cairannya.

"Hah hah…hah…"

Keduanya terengah. Sakura terlihat begitu lelah, bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mencapai puncak beberapa kali. Berterima kasih untuk Sasuke. Namun tak lama, Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pipinya.

Tatapan Sakura seakan menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia meraih tangan itu. Dikecupnya dengan lembut.

"Bahkan dengan sikapku ini, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Aku hanya mengerti hal-hal yang tersampaikan melalui kata-kata, Sasuke-_kun~_"

Benar-benar Sasuke selalu tunduk kalau didepan wanita. Tubuh kekarnya itu untuk apa? Ya tentu saja untuk melindungi wanita yang dicintainya. Meskipun sering kali Sasuke ingin menggunakannya untuk memberi pelajaran kepada ketiga kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan itu disambut hangat oleh senyuman Sakura. Gadis itu memeluk kekasihnya. Hm… mereka sudah resmi kan sekarang? Yah, anggap saja seperti itu. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar, ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal dan menusuk perutnya. Gadis itu cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa benda itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, di sna sebuah seringai menyambutnya.

"Siap untuk yang berikutnya?"

Yang benar saja, mereka beru saja menyelesaikannya. Apakah Sasuke memang seperti ini? Sakura bahkan baru mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke!"

_Dheg_

Oh, baiklah. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau itu adalah teriakan Sakura, sayangnya itu bukan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, sedetik sebelum Sakura hendak menjerit dan mencegah Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan teriakan itu, namun Sakura merasa tak enak. Sudah cukup waktunya tersita karna menuruti teriakan itu, dan tak akan ia biarkan kali ini mereka mengganggunya. Sasuke mencoba focus pada Sakura sekali lagi, namun…

"SASUKE!"

_Ting_

Sebuah perempatan urat muncul di dahinya. Meski begitu Sasuke 'masih' mencoba bersabar dan mengabaikannya lagi. Ia merangkak naik dan menindihi Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium gadis itu.

"SASUKE!"

_TING_

Perempatan itu semakin membesar, dan lagi-lagi kegiatan mereka terhenti sesenti sebelum Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, mencoba mengatakan untuk menanggapi panggilan itu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, dalam hati ia bersumpah kalau sampai ia mendengar suara itu lagi…

"SASUKE! HEY! SASUKE!"

_TING!_

OK, ini yang mereka inginkan. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya, kaos dan celananya yang tergeletak disambar dengan kasar. Ia meminta Sakura menunggunya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menutup pintu dan keluar dari kamar. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dan tersenyum.

Lihatlah aura panas pemuda itu, padahal baru saja ia akan menikmati waktunya bersama Sakura, dan lihat apa yang mereka perbuat? Benar-benar waktu yang tepat. Padahal mereka yang membuat Sakura menginap, mereka yang memakaikan pakaian itu pada Sakura, mereka yang membuat Sasuke berduaan dengannya.

Mereka! Ya, mereka!

"Oh? Kau datang juga." Ino nampak meliriknya dengan tatapan nakal. "Hm? Kenapa pakaianmu masih utuh? Kupikir kau akan melakukannya."

"Ha ha ha, mungkin ia terlalu takut." Karin ikut menatap Sasuke dengan remeh. "Atau… bisa jadi ia memang tak 'tertarik' pada hal yang seperti itu."

Hinata terlihat baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa senampan penuh muniman. "Hm? Sasuke? Lihatlah itu, kau bahkan tak terlihat lelah. Ha ha ha."

Sasuke mendecih, namun sepertinya ucapan-ucapan para penyihir itu tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Ia sudah bersumpah, kalau sampai kakak-kakaknya ini kelewat batas, maka ia tak akan menahan diri lagi.

Lagipula Sasuke adalah pria—bagaimanapun juga. Ia hanya mencoba menghargai mereka sebagai wanita dan sebagai kakaknya. Bagi pemuda berkarisma seperti Sasuke, ia tak ingin membuat wanita terluka ataupun menangis. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan Itachi padanya, tapi pernah sekali Itachi mengajarkan hal yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi jurus rahasia Sasuke.

"Heh…" Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tak tahu kalian menyayangiku sampai seperti itu."

_Dheg_

Seketika mereka pun bungkan dan berhenti tertawa. Hinata pun sampai memperlihatkan guratan merah meski tak lama ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkannya.

"Mengundang Sakura datang, membuat Sakura memakainya, semua itu untukku. Benar?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya. Tentu saja, ia mengenal Sakura. Gadis itu tak akan mudah datang ke kediaman pria malam-malam kecuali memang seseorang—ah, tiga orang—memintanya untuk datang. Terlebih lagi Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah menolak ajakan orang lain.

Mengenai gaun malam Sakura, sepertinya mereka tahu kalau itulah tipe kesukaan Sasuke. Warna gelap yang didominasi dengan kain transparan dan renda. Mungkin karna sebagian mantan pacar Sasuke selalu memakai bahan seperti itu saat mereka datang ke rumah.

"A—apa yang kau katakan?!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. "Sayang padamu? Jangan mimpi, Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah." Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. "Tapi biarkan aku melayani wanitaku di dalam sana ok, _Neechan_?"

Mendengar itu, ketiga wanita yang kini hanya bisa mendecih kini membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Itachi padanya.

"_Wanita akan semakin mencari cara untuk membuatmu tunduk ketika mereka menyayangimu, itu semua agar kau tak berpaling. Karna kasih sayang wanita dan sikap usil mereka itu berbanding lurus."_

Baiklah, kali ini Sasuke akan berhenti bermain _Cinderella Boy_ lagi, ia sudah menemukan wanita yang akan mendapatkan hak khusus untuk menjahilinya. Seorang wanita yang kini menunggu Sasuke untuk menjamahnya lagi di atas sana.

Dan sepertinya ini akan jadi pelajaran bagus untus _Cinderella _di luar sana, mungkin memang benar, sikap untuk menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan menuruti mereka. Tapi terkadang ketika mereka kelewatan, jurus itu bisa digunakan juga untuk melindungi diri.

Setidaknya, sekarang ia hanya akan menjadi _Cinderella Boy _khusus untuk seorang wanita saja.

* * *

-**OWARI**-

* * *

_Fuwaaa~  
Gimana nih, minna? apakah cukup untuk mengurangi grogi kalian? Aw, aw, gak yakin deh._

_Oh ya, Shera sedang dalam project Fict berseri lagi lho~  
Shera kasih bocoran nih..._

_Seperti biasa main pair tetep SasuSaku dong~  
Chaps-nya lumayan banyak, tapi lemonnya jadi dikit. (ini termasuk warning ya?)  
Triangle love? Jangankan three, ada five lho! five! ooops~  
main story tentang SasuSaku yang sudah cukup dewasa (umurnya) nih, mereka sekitar umur 20an.  
_

_Wah itu aja deh bocorannya, nanti gak penasaran lagi... ha ha.  
Dan inilah castingnya~_

_**Sasuke** : Aku akan main lagi dalam Fict selanjutnya, mohon bantuan kalian._

_**Sakura** : Ohayou, minna~ Senang sekali bisa bermain lagi di Fict Shera-chan. Semoga kalian tak bosan dengan aku sebagai main char-nya ya... :)_

_**Gaara** : Dalam Fict sebelumnya aku tak muncul, kurasa ini akan jadi pertama kalinya aku mengenal kalian. Salam._

_**Sasori** : Hm... aku ingin menjadi orang ketiga bagi mereka, tapi baiklah, lupakan. Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian~_

_**Ino** : Ah, Shera-chan memang jahat karna aku tak muncul di Fict sebelumnya.  
Karnanya kali ini aku akan bekerja dengan baik, mohon bantuan kalian semua~_

_**Shion** : Kalau di Fict sebelumnya aku jadi anak SMP, mungkin di Fict selanjutnya kalian akan kaget. Semoga saja peranku cukup banyak._

_**Naruto** : Hy minna~ ha ha ha aku datang lagi! Yo!  
Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik di Fict selanjutnya!_

_**Hinata** : Eum... aku akan menjadi pacar Naruto-kun lagi di Fict ini... jadi.. eum...  
(Shera : Hinata-chan, kau memberikan hints yang tak kukatakan. -_-)  
Aaaaahhh, gomenasai~_

_**Karin** : ohayou, aku akan berperan lagi dalam Fict ini. Ah, aku tak bisa bilang characterku akan baik, tapi aku tak ingin membuat kalian melihatku dengan buruk. Salam kenal._

_Ok minna~ itu sekiranya karakter-karakter yang berhasil lulus Cast, yang lain mungkin hanya memiliki peran sampingan atau sebagai cameo (orang yang muncul sebentar) saja. Semoga kalian bersedia menunggunya ya, karna Shera nggak janji bisa publish dalam waktu dekat._

_Bye minna, give me a review ok?_

_I'll miss you.  
Keep trying my Best!_

_Shera Liuzaki._


End file.
